Chosen one's mates
by Chosen Assassin
Summary: Just a small stories of one shot showing all the girls and Pokemon who love Ash, and will be his future wives.
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen one's mate

Here's a one-shot on the female humans/Pokemons that have a crush on Ash. Now some of these stories will be base on the Anime and some are my own work. One chapter will be the girls and the second chapter will be the Pokemon. If you readed The Chosen one's return than you will know that Ash is not human and is half Pokemon, so this is fair. A harem of course. Hope you enjoy, review or pm and tell me what you think.

Misty

Misty and her sister watch in awe as the water show was being put on. A random actor arrive earlier to ask if he could perform his water show. At first the four sister didn't know if to trust this man. One was he hid his eyes so they couldn't see his eyes if they held any strange, or evil desire, and the fact that he came in person without informing them ahead of time. But after much thinking they allow him to perform, the man smile from their answer but when they turn around his smile turn into a grin.

During his performance he wow the crowd with mulitple water acts involing his water Pokemon, but the act that got the crowd out of their seats was his Symphony orchestra routine. He brought out four Psychc type Pokemon and his entire party of Water types.  
He had his Psychc Pokemon used Psychc on the water and create eight giant balls of water, and he had his Water Pokemon enter the spheres and swim around. The trick he then used was he directed where his Pokemon would go, and he had them draw music notes in the water, which they exited the water the notes pop and create a tone of the note drawn. In a few seconds a rhythm was created till the whole room was showered in beautiful music.

The crowd was cheering and yelling for more to which the artist believe was now the best time for the finale. He pull out a Violent case and pull out a Aura blue Violin with golden strings, and finally he pull down his hood to reveal his face. Everyone in the room except Misty and her sisters, yell at the top of their lungs for who was reveal.

"Look it's Ash Ketchum!" One girl yell out

"Wow, it's really him, I don't believe it!" said another.

"This has to be a dream, Ash ketchum is in the same room as me? This so not a dream!"  
one girl yell and fainted.

Misty and her sister were in awe about the performance, and now they're breathless about the person conducting the performance. Misty was in denine about the fact that Ash actually being there and doing something other than Pokemon.

Back on stage, Ash had silence the crowd of screaming girls and women. Sometimes this too is a curse, he thought. He got into postion, clear his mind, and beganing playing.

The room was silences as they enjoy the beautiful melody that was beening play. The leviating balls of water were soon transform into water dragons flying all around the room, showering the audience with their grace and beauty. Ash himself began dancing to his music as his feet glided across the floor, so did the dragons, mimcing their master's movement.

Soon Ash stop playing and open his eyes to see a water dragon eyeing him. Ash close his eyes once more and utter a 'hmph', and the dragon swallow him whole. The audience rose out of their seats to ensure what they had just seen was real. Misty too was worry about whether this too was part of the act or no. Their questions were answer when a splash was heard on the other side of the pool, a spotlight race towards the figure, and there stood Ash waving to the audience. For his final move, he turn his back away from the audience, and with his left hand raise, he brought it down and in turn the pool went off with a massive explosion, almost as if a depth charge went off underwater.

Ash turn again to wave and bow to the crowd with all of his now join Pokemon. The crowd once again was at an uproar for the amazing performance that was just put on.

Scene Break

After the show ended, Misty was running all around the building searching for Ash. She couldn't except the fact that that was Ash up there, and she was going to get her answers even if she had to beat it out of him. She arrive in the lobby were many girls have gather around the performer asking for his autograph. Misty in rage push every girl aside to arrive in the center. Seconds later she appear but to her suprise, the man had left the only thing left was a girl who had fainted on the floor in her friends arms trying to wake her up. Defeated, Misty withdrew from the crowd, and went back to her room.

When she arrive, her window was open and a card with a black rose was left on her nightstand. Misty was confuse but how the flower glowed in the night, she push her questions aside, ad readed the note.

"Dear Misty, sorry you had to find out his way, but I wanted to suprise you, and suprise I did. Hehe, I promise I explain everything when I see you, or when you find me. The Rose is to remember me by. Don't forget about your dream Mist, and remember I'm here."

When she finish reading the note, she no longer had any rage or anger towards Ash, instead a red blush on her cheeks and the black rose in her palm, as she stare out at the full moon outside.

May

A day before the Hoenn Grand Fevstial, Ash and co. were out training to help May prepare for the competiton, but they were interrupted by Team Rocket once again with their stupid attempts to steal Pikachu. They were using a Mech version of King Kong and had May in their grasp. Preparing to flee even without Pikachu, Team rocket was stop by a Thunderbolt, they turn around only for Scetiple to cut the arm holding May in half releasing her. As May fell to her doom, she close her eyes and accepted her fate, but she soon open them to see she was in Ash's arms being carry bride-style. She blush at how close their faces were, and how handsome Ash look up close.

"Hey you ok?"

She was brought out of her thoughts when Ash ask for her condintion. "I-I'm fine, thanks." She said in an audible whisper with her blush not fading. After Ash put her down he finsh the battle with Team Rocket, and in ten seconds later they were gone.

Ash look into the clouded skies for the sun to clear through and shine light on him.  
May was in awe on how the light reflected Ash, he was like a god or angel sent from heaven. Their was no denieing it, she had fallen in love with Ash ketchum.

Dawn

Again at the Grand Festival but this time it's after, Dawn was in her room bawling her eyes out from her recent defeat, she was so close to accomplishing her dream, when coming back to reality she was defeated by her rival Zoey.

Dawn wanted to be alone at the moment and think about her lifes choices when a knock was at the door.

"Dawn, you alright can I come in?"

Dawn immediately knew that was Ash, she couldn't never say no to someone who had aided her through out her jounery. Calming and reposing herself, Dawn got off the bed and went to the door and open to reveal a concern Ash. She welcome him inside, soon the two were on her bed not making eye contact.

"Dawn, are you feeling alright, do you still want to be alone-"

"No, No Ash I'm fine and please stay I need some company at the moment."

Ash relax himself and look outside to see the Moon in all it's glory. He stood up from the bed, confusing Dawn and walk towards the window.

"Dawn," He started in a serious tone. "You must understand that in life you will have your ups and downs, and I know you have experience this more than once, but that's reality. You can't fight against it, or control how you shape it. All you can do is pick yourself back up and keeping moving. If you stay in the past you'll miss the rest of your life. One loss in the big times will not stop me from reaching my goals, and I know you are the same." He turn to face Dawn and join her on the bed, their faces were just inches from each other. Dawn had a red hue on her face, and with the room being dark it wasn't helping her hide it. Ash however had a smirk but still kept the serious look. "Dawn, will this lost stop you from reaching your dream, or will you get back up and try again?"

Dawn thought about it for a moment till with a smile she nodded a yes with new found strength. Ash only smile, and brought her in for a hug. Dawn was blushing like crazy on how close their bodies were to each other, she try to break out but she soon melted into the embrace. She was glad she had a true friend like Ash around, and maybe if she plays everything right, she could be more to Ash than just a friend.

Iris

N's castle, Ash having defeated both the champion N and his so call father Ghetsis,  
stood silence at N's speech, also dumbfounded when N gave him Zekrom. N was looking out the hole that Zekrom made earlier before the battle. He turn to face Ash.

"That is my goal, and I know that now is not the time for action, so instead I being traveling to clear my head, and see what is it that you see Ash that makes you stranger than me, and why you fight. Hopefully when this all clears up, I hope I be able to have a rematch with you, but until then... farewell."

The castle was destroy and anyone remaining inside was lost forever. Outside the ruins of the Unova League stood Jacob and his Elite four, Iris and Cilan, Hilbert, Cheren, Hilda, and Bianca, Unova's Gym leaders, Officer Jenny, and Trip. They all came to see N's castle rise and then fall. Everyone had made it out safetly, all except Ash who stay behind to battle N.

Everyone stood silence not even breathing as the castle was destroy, but Ash had not escape in time, and everyone began believeing the worst. Iris however seem the most upset as she lower her head. She didn't want anyone seening her in tears.

"Ash," She whisper, and try to hold back tears but it seen she was too depress to hold back her grief. Before she could realease her pent up sandness, a lone hand wipe away her tears. She look up, and along with everyone they were shock to see who stood in front of them.

"Now, Now what happen to the Iris that never show anyone weakness, and you call me a kid." Ash then embrace Iris to which greatly shock her being hug by the person she normally believe to be a kid but now she could care less. Ash soon broke the embrace and greeted everyone there, they all turn to see him speak to the bowing Reshiram and Zekrom and return them. Ash, Iris and Cilan look to the ruins of what's left of the ruin castle and sigh in relief that Team Plamas was now history.

Zoey

And with just seconds befodre the clock strikes zero, we have experience an amazing batle between Zoey and Ezio(Ash) in this Grand Festival battle. It seems though Zoey seem to have the upper hand in the beginning of the fight, has been back into a corner by Ezio. The man in the hood didn't say a single word, and has put Zoey in a dangerous position, just how can Zoey turn this around in time to win ,or is this the end for the red head.

Zoey was gritted her teeth as this unknown stranger only known by his name Ezio has brought her to last breath as her Glameow and Leafeon were so close to falling after the intense battle between Ezio's Meganium and Froslass. SHe knew she could still turn the battle around if she can pull off her next and finally move.

"Ok, lets take are best shot! Glameow ready a Shadow claw, while Leafeon used Razor leaf and combine it with Glameow's Shadow claw! We only have one chance." Zoey order to her Pokemon did to the letter.

Ezio however stood unfaze, as saw how this battle was playing out he couldn't but feel pity towards Zoey. He had expect more from her, but what are you going to do. "This battle has lost my interest, Meganium and Froslass end this with IC31!" He spoke in an uncaring tone.

Zoey was confuse when she heard the order and was that even a move. Her question was answer when Meganium fired an Energy ball fuse with Frosslass's Blizzard. Zoey ask her Pokemon to dodge but from the earlier battle they couldn't even move a finger, the attack hit the immobile opponents and destroy them. When the smoke clear it reveal both Zoey Pokemon were unable to battle. Zoey held her head in defeat but as well as pride as she had the honor to lose to a stronger opponent.

Scene Break

Ash was about to head home when he heard someone he knew calling him from behind. He turn around to see a breathless Zoey from running to find him, he waited paiently for her to catch her breath.

A minute later she had calm herself able to speak. "Pardon me but I wanted to speak before you were gone."

Ash smirk under his hood as he spoke. "Yes well you caught me in time, now what can I help you with?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you my congratulate in winning the Grand Festival." She said with a smile

"Really, you sure you hold no ill thoughts, or hatred for defeating you in the battle?"

Zoey in turn shook her head. "No that was an amazing battle, I was honor to have fought against you."

"Likewise, but as much as I like to countiue are chat, I must be heading back home. But wait," He search through his robe to pull out a beautiful black rose. "Please accept this as a token of our friendship."

Zoey heistantly took the flower, she was too in awe at the color and the beauty of the rose to answer him. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard something in the sky, she look to see something coming in fast, too fast.

Ash however only smirk, walk back five steps, held out his right hand, and in a blink of an eye. He was gone.

Zoey was shock on what had just occur, but was brought back when the flower in her hand reflect of the light of the moon. She swore that she would meet Ezio's again in the future, for not only had he defeated her, but he also caught her interest.

Anabel

Ash, Brock, May, and Max stood outside of the Battle Tower facing Salon Madien Anabel and Scott.

(Come on, were the f$%k us is their an Ash and Anabel scene.)

Ash had just won his battle against Anabel, and had recieve his symbol, he also shook hands with Anabel in sportsmanship in their previous battle. As they walk away, Anabel look at the hand she shook hands with, she brought it close to her heart, and a blush was on her face as she thought. "Oh, Ash if only you could read what my heart is truly saying.

Ash however knew exactly what her heart was saying. Before Ash and Co. walk away Ash used Aura version to see Anabel's Aura only to see it was pink-red. He then face towards his traveling companions, Brock and Max who had blue Aura, while May had the same Aura as Anabel. Ash though in his head as he held a smirk. "No worries Anabel, I will return in time to return your feelings and May's, but now you girls need to take a back seat, as this world is nearly mine." After that Ash and Co. were on their way to the Battle Pyramid.

Angie

During their time at that Sinnoh summer camp, and when she need to catch that Lickilicky

Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny

Ash met both these girls at the same time before meeting Misty, the reason these two are different from the rest of their sisters is because they are Ash's age of ten when they met. At first they were just apprentices to one of their older sisters who work in Viridian, but later they travel along with Ash when he meets and saves them. They are one of his many other lovers and his personal Nurse and Bodyguard. After explaining their meeting I put in a secret scene.

In the Viridian Pokemon center, Ash and Pikachu were resting for the night, and to have Pikachu heal from the battle with the Spearows earlier that day. It was night outside, and everyone was asleep. Well almost everyone.

The Pokemon center was too quiet, something wasn't right. Then from the floor a single tile was moved, then another, until a hole was reveal below. Appearing from the hole were three shadow figures, two were human, while the third was smaller and had whisker. The three stay quiet, and move through the shadows they had one target in mind. The storage room which contain all the wounded Pokemon that were left to be treated. Before they could reach the target, a light and someone yelling freeze sent shivers down their spines that they have been caught.

Raise their hands over their heads to surrender and face the light but what they saw threw them for a loop. Standing next to a spotlight was a young Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. The two were much younger than the normal Nurse and Officer, the two were ten. Accompany them were their two fateful Pokemon. Chansey stood next to Joy to ensure she was by her side and not be harm, and a Growlithe was in front of her master growing dangerously at the crooks.

When the had three seen the two they went into a laughing fit, they laugh for close to two minutes until they finally calm down the red hair one spoke first.

"That was funny thank you girls for the laugh, but you two should run along we have business elsewhere." The three began to walk when a Flatethrower stop them in their tracks. When they saw where it came from they saw the Growlithe and Jenny standing side by side.

"You three are under arrest, give yourself up now!" She threated, however they didn't follow.

"Listen little girl we try to be polite in letting you go, but if that's how you want to go then it's on you." The red head release her Ekans and order it to attack with Poison sting.

"Growlithe used Flatethrower again!" Again Growlithe fired another Flatethrower that engulf the Poison sting, but that's was only a decoy. From Growlithe's expose Blind spot was hit by another Poison sting by Ekans that push him back.

"Now Ekans fire a Poison stings at that girl and teach her no one messes with Team Rocket!" Ekans follow it's Master's orders and fire a Poison stings at Jenny.

Jenny was froze stiff as she waited for her death to come, Growlithe try to reach his Master to protect her but that Poison sting really did a number on him. Jenny knowing no help was coming, close her eyes and curse herself for acting reckless on her own. She was about to pay the price.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" In a instant a Thunderbolt from no where fired and intercepted the Poison sting and saving Jenny's life. The two girls and the three crooks look behind to see a newcomer.

"Well I expected a cheapshots like that from the failures of Team Rocket." He taunted "And only Team rocket would hurt the innocent, espically these two beautiful ladies."

The girls blush at his complient, and the Team Rocket goons was outrage by being taunted by this kid. "Show yourself!" they yell to which the guy reveal himself and said. "The name is Ash Kecthum and don't you forget it."

They were confuse, a kid, the same size as those girls stop them. Was what was running through the minds of the Team Rocket crooks, while the Joy and Jenny gasp at that Ash was who save them since they met him earlier.

"Surrender Team Rocket this is the end of road!" He yell but the three didn't take it as a threat.

"Hmph, playing the hero now are we, listen kid get out of here this is not your business." They ordered but Ash stood his ground.

"Everything in this world is my business, now I going to ask polite one last time to surrender before this turns messing." Again they refuse to listen.

"Don't make us laugh kid, and how about you give us that Pikachu on your shoulder."  
The one with blue hair demanded.

Ash just taunted further, "Hmph, if you want him come get him."

At that they made their way towards him, Ash however just calmly stood still. Before they reach him Ash got on one knee and pull out a wire that soon capture the Rocket grunts in a net that was hidden underground. The three having been caught off guard were about to protest when Ash beat them to it.

"Give your boss a message for me, Tell him who I am and that I be waiting." With that he let go of the wire and soon the capture crooks were drop into the hole that they were hoving above.

Ash look below to see the darkness of the pit had swallow the crooks, he sigh and walk to the girls with shock looks on their faces. "Are you alright?"" he spoke as if he was a full grown man that the girls just blush from hearing his voice. A minute later they both caught their breath and Joy decided to let him know of their health.

"Yes we're fine Thank you for saving us." She turn away as she was shy and blushing from seening him up close.

"Of course no problem." And from their they talk and went back to bed knowing those three wouldn't be returning and if they do, Ash has things covered.

Scene Break

Six years had pass from that night at the Pokemon center, Ash had been training on Mt. Silver for nearly a month. After having completed his Training he climb down the montain to reach his base camp that was hidden somewhere on the mountain.

Base camp was instead a Resort for him, since Ash had been on Mt. Silver and grew tired of living in the elements, so he had build Resort for him and his guest that were their assist in his Training, or do their own. When Ash walk in he was ambush by Two lovely ladies that he met six years ago.

Currently ontop of him was both a sixteen year old Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, the two were trying to snuggle with the one they love with heart and soul, they wanted Ash to feel their bodies and love them, Breast, Faces, Asses. At this you call Ash a Lucky Bastard.

"Girls, Girls I understand you miss me, I miss you two deeply." He try to talk but that was difficult on his current position. "We miss you too, Ashura." They said his first real name which Ash didn't mind he just held them closer.

The rest is for another time.

Kimono Girls

I also will be adding an Overview in some of these explaining some parts of Ash's jounrey outside the Pokemon world.

The battle ended in victory for the Assassins as they defeated and Destroy al-Qaida.  
Ash however, was wounded from using his Aura vision repeatedly resulting in temporary blindness, and from using a forbidden and ancient Aura move that only a true Aura Master can use. Ash, before leaving the region drew up the battle plans that would his Assassin to victory in conqueoring Afghanistan. He then withdrew to Jhoto to heal but remain hidden and away from civilzation. Ash sent up home in the woods outside Ecruteak City just overlooking the burned tower. He remain there for four months until he was discover by Sakura the youngest of the Kimono sisters. The two bonded quite well with Sakura believing he was just an old hermit, a week later Sakura brought her four sisters Sasuki, Sumono, Tameo, and Kome. At first they were worry for where Sakura kept wondering off too. When she told them they wanted to meet the man themselfs.

Just into the woods they countiue deeper and deeper until they reach a small hut, or what appear to be a house. It was a small Japanese home with sliding door, garden, and everything. The girls were left breathless at the beauty of the home but they soon heard noises coming from the left side of the house. Taking caution and their Pokemon ready they went to where the sound was coming from, they countiue until the sounds soon got louder and louder that they hurried to see what was happening,

They came to a clearing, and saw just what was making the noise. They were grunts coming from a hooded figure who was training, he swung his sword around with ease and great patience. He did his swordplay for almost an hour until he decided to call it a day, he turn around until a familar Aura was felt as well as four new ones he had not felt in quite awhile. Ash turn to feel Sakura's Aura which was clear and in turn her four sisters, he fake having a heart attack and fell with the Sisters worry for his well being ran to treat him.

The day Ash explain and reveal to the sisters who he really was and greatly shocking them with his past memories. From learning more about Ash other than him on his Pokemon jounreys the sisters grew fond of Ash more and care deeply for him after hearing about his past. It was a week later and Ash move in with the Kimono sisters until his sight return, Ash along with the sisters where in the living room watching the sunset pass behind the bell tower. Sakura came into the room bearing a tray with hot tea, she place it next to Ash and sat next to her sister watching the sunset as well.

"Girls, Thank you for everything, if not for your loving care and spport I don't know what would become me, but with my eyes I've seen the future and I will create this future with my own hands." Ash had taken off his bandages and reveal his new gold color eyes to the world.

Cynthia

On top of Spear pillar, Team Galactic had invaded Mt. Cornet. Cynthia was currently corner by Cyrus who had Just defeated the champion of Sinnoh thanks to him controling Diagla and Palkia.

"Well Champion I believe now is time to end this fun of ours, you really believe that you could defeat God but with the power of the gods on my side i shall create my new world free from war and destruction. Diagla and Palkia rid this world of the champion!" With their orders Diagla and Palkia attack with their most powerful attack and fired at Cynthia who from the last battle was defenseless with no Pokemon. She stood with head down and accept fate. But the attack neveer hit, she open her eyes only to see an individual with a blue barrier surronding them.

The human that stood in front of her was wearing the Dragon master armor in Dark Grey robes, he had all weapons including his Aura guardian staff. The invdividual stood two to three feet taller than Cynthia. He currently was standing in front of her protectively, and eyeing Cryus with dead eyes. He drop the barrier and spoke in a voice only a god can speak.

"Cryus you have desecrated this holy mountian with you presence, as the guardian and Chosen one I shall personally deliver your end." He spoke in a powerful cold voice that had Cynthia fill with fear. Cryus as well was terrify but couldn't allow him to be intimidated. "Diagla and Palkia attack and destroy that fool for standing in the way my ambition!" The two once again power-up, while Ash unsheated his Demon sword. The blade was about three feet long and made with a dark purple colored blade and had a dark aura surronding the blade.

"Fire!" Cryus roar and the two attacks were combine into a much stronger attack. Ash responded with surrondeding himself in a buuble of Dark energy and enchaning his blades power. However the attacks hit their target, Cryus believing he had kill him smirk, but that vanish when he saw that Ash had survive and was running towards him.

"P-Palkia used Spacial Rend now!" Palkia fire his most strongest attack to which Ash jump into the air, and asborb the attack into his sword and fire back. The explosion destroy the red chain weakling Cryus's control over the two. Ash then landed ground and pull Cryus out through his Aura, he landed behind Ash on his knees and was stun at the sheer power that Ash held if he was pull to him with ease. Ash then combine his Aura and Psychic powers to create the force, he then began to force out the rest of the dark aura that was controling the two legends.

He suceed, Diagla and Palkia were opening their eyes for the first time as if they had been asleep. They soon spot the Chosen one who inform them of the past occurers. They understood and were glad they were forgiven and left. Giratina who had been hidden and waiting to strike understood and as well retreated back to her home.

Ash look back towards Cryus who was still on his knees and shock from what had just happen. His grant scheme, his ultimate plan ruin, destroy. He look towards the now advancing Ash with shock and hatred. "M-M-My plan my ulimate plan is destroy gone, and so is this world still fill with hate and scars. Ash Ketchum how did you?"

At the very mention of hearing his name, Cynthia who had been quiet watching the entire fight was stun when she heard the man's name.

"You cheated me out of my dream, how could, how did you even?" He was stop mid sentence by Ash pointing his blade at his throat.

"You are the worst of the worst villans I have ever face, you were planning to kill innocent people for a reckless and pathetic dream, for that you must pay the price." He spoke in a cold, deadly voice. Before Cryus could could protest he was cut in-half by Ash. Cynthia was shock beyond words, Ash the boy she had met not long ago had just save her, foil Cryus's plans, and kills him. She was going to rush to Ash side when time suddenely stop, she look towards Ash who had his left arm extend then a flash blinded her.

She awoke in her throne room of the Pokemon League in Sinnoh, she look and saw that her four Elites Aaron, Bertha, Flint, and Lucian all look at her as she woke up from her nap. Was it all a dream?

"Cynthia I don't mean to wake you up from your nap, but Lucian was defeated by the challenger, and you must face him to defend your title." Spoke Bertha as her other elites just nodded. Cynthia soon was awake and prime for the battle, she follow her elites to the battlefield but she couldn't accept the fact all that was a dream.

"Whats happening to me? Why I'm feeling this way? All that was just a dream but than again it wasn't. Hm, Ash are you the one that I've dream of are you to be my knight." They soon arrive at the entrance and Cynthia was met with the roars of her fans cheering her on. She push back her thoughts and stood to face her opponent, when she saw who it was she was speechless. Ash was to be her challenge and not just that he was wearing the same gear as from Spear Pillar. Cynthia had a blush on her face as well as a smile those thoughts she was havong earlier were soon flooding her brain.  
"Ash Ketchum, you are the love of my life, you are the man of my dreams."

What do you think, I still got more chapters and more girls to add. This story is just to show you who is in love with Ash and will be his future wives. Now I also like to mention that I've been on break and back so I will start again on the Chosen one's return. I want to finish the story before my brother returns on Oct.19 and before AC3 comes out on the 31's So you know I will be updated sooner.

To see Ash's Dragon Master Armor just go to Assassin's Creed Wiki and type in Master Assassin Armor.

I be back don't worry. Peace! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chosen one's mates

**Hey guys thanks for favoriting and following this story, it just a small thing I wanted to show you to see where Ash stands when it comes to how all the girls see Ash.**  
**I will be explain more of Ash's powers and his abilites on what he truly is besides a Aura prince. I make him almost a god or not even cause he is one. Also for the IC31 that code Ash uses to throw off his opponents. Anyway enjoy.**

Bianca(Pokemon Heroes)

Altromare a beautiful city that reminds you of Venice Italy only Italy doesn't have Pokemon, nor do they contain a Legendary guarding the city but Altromare has seems to have another guardian. After Latio's gave his life to protect his home and his sister from Team Rocket, a new hero arose and made himself known as the Guardian of Altromare. He watches over the city as if was the only thing keeping him alive, the city has grown much from when Ash and Co. were there. In fact Bianca the growing Artist was by her window in her Pj's looking at the beauty of the moon as it shine high above the heavens as it was ment to.

While looking at the moon, Bianca couldn't help but remember that night when her life change, and met one of the most interesting person on the planet.

**Flashback**

Bianca was walking home after spending the entire day at an art showing that she was invited to join to show her own work and see and compare with other rising or top arist from the different regions. She was so preocciped with her thoughts that she hadn't realize she had wonder into an alley. she was about to double-back when three figures appear at the exit.

They were bodybuilders as what she could tell and they seem to have an evil aura as they stood tall and intimidating. Bianca didn't know who these men were or what would they do to her. She try not to think of anything worst, lucky she didn't have to as one man spoke.

"Check it out boys the miss here seems to be lost." The first man said

"Hey miss if you need help getting home we can help you." He held a evil grin.

"Just gives us any and all money on you and no one gets hurt." The third threaten.

Bianca didn't have anything they were demanding but what was she suppose to do, she's not a trainer or fighter and she can't possibly hope to go up against men like this. She was again brought out of her thoughts by one yelling at her.

"Listen you either hand over your bag, or things are about to get ugly" The three began to get closer and closer threating to take what they wanted by force. Bianca was about to scream for help when one man lunge himself at her to silence her, but before he reach her he was crush by someone landing on his back, knocking the man out instantly.

The two remaining men and Bianca look towards the figure ontop of the broken man's back. He was wearing a hood so no one could see his face. He look up at the two remaining men with an emotionless face, he look to Bianca and ask for her health to which she reply with that she was okay. He then look back and said.

"Threating women are we? well you two made the mistake for that and for crossing me." Before they could say anything the figure disappear only to reveal himself coming down with his blade and cut down, scaring the man on the right. He scream and groan in pain but that stop when he was stab again but in the heart. The man collaspe and behind him was the figure who faded back into the shadows. The last crook was on the defensive as his two friends have just been kill before his eyes and in such time. His mind was clouded with images of his own death, as well as regrets of mistakes he has made in the past. If he is going to die at least let himself be clean of sin.

After praying he turn around to see nothing was there, he turn forward only to impale himself on the hooded figures hidden blade. He cough up blood as his life was slowly drifting away, but not before hearing the words of his killers. "You have been forgiven for your past sins but you still must face your judgement by god. Go to him and repent." The figure then shut his eyes and slowly move the man's now dead body onto the ground.

Bianca who had been quiet at what had just occur, being corner by thugs and being save by a hooded figure ment some story she would tell her grandpa. When she walk up to the man to thank him he caught her in time and disappear. Bianca was shock at the sudden escape. She look all around the alley for him, but to no avail. She was about to leave when the man she was looking for was in front of her, upside down, and inches from her lips.

She blush at how close he was, she could literally feel his breath on her face. She was about to say something when he beat her to it.

"Glad your alright, those men won't be bothering you anymore." He said to which Bianca silently thank him. "Now I must be-"

"WAIT!" Bianca literally yell. She cover her mouth and blush from embarrassment, she calm down and said. Uh, can I get your name please?"

"Sorry miss but my name is to no importance to you." He sterning said to which Bianca frown upon. "Can I at least kiss the man who save me?"

"Really their was someone else who save you? I really like to meet him." He joke. Bianca however had a blush from his joke but nonetheless did what she wanted. She kiss the man. As she kiss him she notice that he was kissing back. Ten seconds later she begins to melt into the kiss and was having all these different scenarios playing in her head, to put it short she was thinking that all her problems as well as lifes troubles can be sovle by this man. Minutes later she open her eyes and parted for air, when she look she notice that she was at her front door. Bianca look around for the figure but didn't see him. She was about to say it was a dream but she look down at her doormat and saw a sketch painting of the figure she met with his arms cross and two blades cross together. She pick up the paper and deeply admire the sketch. Before going inside she look up at the full moon and promise that she would meet him again.

**End Flashback**

Melody

Overview: After his time in seclusion, Ash return to the Assassin order to finish his conquest. Once hearing word that Afgan was theirs, he immediately went to conquer China, Russia, India, Australlia, and all of Asia. With Templar influence a thing of the past in Asia, Ash move his attention to the west, conquering the Middle East in only two weeks, and parts of Europe. Wanting to coutinue his conquests, Ash move to take Africa and Europe but with the Hoenn League only a week away Ash was force to leave the front lines.

On Shamouti island in the Orange islands, Melody and her family and residents of the island were all inside watching the Hoenn league finals. On Tv were a Hoenn native and their Chosen one Ash Ketchum, and by how the battle was favoring Ash with him capturing his opponents last two Pokemon in a trap. Ash's Swampert and Dusclop had encase their opponents in a dark water prison, and all needed to end the battle was Ash's orders.

Melody and her family were in awe at the battle they had witness, not only was their Chosen one much stronger, he had also grown from the boy that save the world not too long ago. Melody watch her Chosen one with great interest, at first she treated him as any other person that visited the island but now he was more than just some regular customer. He had grown Powerful, Stronger, and better good looking. To admit Melody had a small crush when Ash first arrive but that crush grew to full love. She exited her thoughts when she overheard that Ash was about to end the battle.

Ash stood still and montionless as the cameras close in on his face. His eyes were close as the cameras got ever closer... then he open his eyes and shock the crowd there and watching at home. His eyes were now solid gold and glowing as he gave his final order. "Dusclosp end this!" His Pokemon nodded he began to crush the barrier with his hands closing them together then the barrier lost the black aura and transform into gold the same as Ash's eyes, and with closing his hands the barrier exploded revealing the n6w defeated team of his enemy.

"These Pokemon are unable to battle, the winner and now able to challenge the Hoenn Elite four is Ash Ketchum!" the Refree announce.

All around the world cheers could be heard as Ash won the match that would make him a champion, his long standing dream was close to being realize. However on Shamouti island was another story. After watching the climax of the battle and with that revelation Ash reveal was having an effect on how the islanders saw their hero.

"You'll saw what I just did right?" One islander said.

"That can't be, they were all said to have died out?" A second islander ask.

"I-I don't know what to believe anymore." A third islander said.

"Enough!" Yell the elder gaining the attention of his people. "We all saw what had just occur and their is no mistaking it. People all over the world will be asking for what Ash did and come up with no answer. But we have an answer. Ash was a great young man when we met him, he had great potential and unusual talents, but from seening this their is no denying the truth. Ash is and the last of the First Civilzation." Everyone was at an uproar at what the elder had just happen and was it the truth. Melody however was fill with joy at the revelation and swore to meet Ash again. The elder gain the attention of everyone after much trouble. "We are to depart tomorrow we must find and speak to Ash about this." He said, Melody was literally screaming inside that her wish came true.

Overview: Later that same day, Ash stun the world when he defeated the Hoenn Elite four and was battling the champion Steven. The world truly believe that Ash could win the league, but he stun the world on live Tv with his unblieveable stunt. During the battle Ash with no Pokemon lost and Steven down to his last Pokemon Forfeit the battle before a live audience. This act alone was one of Ash's greatest blunters but after his speech, people began to blame the Pokemon league for the battle. It showed that they were not doing their job for if the challenger is bored of the battle that he forfeits himself. They began to lose fate in the Pokemon league, and with Ash, others still believe that him giving up the fight was a grave mistakes but to Ash everything was going as plan.

Daisy, Violet, and Lily

Any normal day at the Cerulean Gym, The three senstaional sisters had just arrive home after traveling the world on tour. While Misty was finishing up her Gym battle her sisters were ask to be at the front desk if anymore challengers were to arrive. This was boring job next to being the Gym leader they thought.

"I like so bored." Daisy sighed.

"Yeah why can like Misty do this herself." Violet exclaim.

"I rather be on tour than stuck in this Gym." Lily said.

While the lovely beautys talk among themselves that they fail to notice that someone had walk in.

"Excuse me?" A deep voice call.

"Yes can I help yo-" Daisy stop midsetence as she gaze at who just walk in her sisters follow suit at her action and were stun. Standing at the entrance in his Assassin robes with his hood down was a Twenty-five year old Ash Ketchum. (Remember that Ash can change his age when ever he wants, just picture a much older Ash.)

"Yes I'm looking for Misty-"

"Why do you need Misty, whie I'm more attractive." Daisy said in a flirty tone and snuggle into his side, her sisters however were not about to sit this out.

"Yeah we are far more interesting than her." Explain Violet.

"I mean we love her but she not into dating guys yet, however." Lily grab hold of Ash's left arm and was feeling his muscles. "My sisters and I are into such thing."

Before Ash could answer them he turn his attention to another familiar voice. "Ash over here!" He look to his right to see Misty waving to him. Ash soon got out of the sisters embrace as they were to busy trying to flirt with him rather react to what Misty just said. Ten seconds later they reacted just as Ash predicted with Daisy saying.

"Wait, that hunk of a man is Ash?" They look to his retreating form to see him wave back and said. "Nice to see you again girls hopefully we can play again another time.  
With that said Ash left to follow Misty leaving the three sisters to look at Ash with a gaze of shock and lust.

Hilda

Ash first met Unova's four(Hilbert, hilda, Cheren, and Bianca) before meeting Iris. Hilda fell for Ash when she first met him, and that love only increase when Ash agree to be the mentor of the rising four. Along his journey through Unova, Ash had mulitple run-ins with the four move often than you think. At the end of the Unova league with Ash winning the league as well as defeating the four and Trip along with dawarting Team Plamas plan to take over the world, and the end of his time their that Hilda knew that her small crush turn into full out love.

Bianca(Unova)

I used some help from the game, Bianca like her childhood friend Hilda fell for Ash was when she first met him. That love coutinue to grow with all the small things as well as Ash helping Bianca with coutinuing her journey when her father try to take her back home. First Castelia City with Team Plamsa kidnap Bianca's Munna and it was Ash feeling pity also anger towards Team Plamas for kidnaping Pokemon from innocent people couldn't allow them to roam free. Nimbasa City was were she fell deeply in love with Ash, instead of Elesa calming down Bianca's father it was Ash who not only defeating the man in a battle, but was also able to convince him that he should worry over her safety and that he must let go one day. Bianca's father accepted Ash's words and took them to heart, he allow that Bianca coutinue her journey as long as Ash promise to watch over her to which he swore on his life. Bianca couldn't believe that Ash defended her in such a way and that when ever she was near him she felt safe. From Nimbasa City Bianca knew that Ash was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

**Scene Break(Unova Villa near Udella town)**

Ash was looking out towards the sea seening the beauty of the world, he admired on how the moon reflected off the water it just sent a peaceful aura through him.

"Ash?" call a voice behind him to which Ash look over his shoulder to see Bianca walking towards him. Bianca was wearing a very sexy Black Lingerie that hug her body perfectly. Ash pay more attention to Bianca's face rather than what she was wearing, Bianca however what Ash to see what she was wearing. The girls that are already with Ash have competions in trying to get Ash away from his work and s*end more time with him. Ash is the only man that they wear these around and sh6w only to him. the girls gave Ash their heart, love, and body so it only fitting that he has so much love espically after everything he suffer.

When Bianca reach Ash she did a little twirl that her lingerie follow in perfect sync, she love to wear these outfits even if they were embarrassing, but for Ash she would do anything for him. "What do you think?" She said in a slight seductive tone but more of a childsh voice. Ash only gave a small chuckle and brought her close to his body. Bianca literally melt at how close and warm he was. They together look out to the beautiful night sky and admire the beauty of the world. Bianca knew that something was bothering Ash so she ask.

"Ash are you alright?" She voice her concern to which Ash answer her since he can never say no to his girls.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about the future. just that I'm scare of what will become of everything that I've done, can true peace really be permanent or is their always to be war and hatred."

"But your Ash Ketchum you are not afraid of anything." Bianca try to cheer Ash up with reminding him who he is. Ash just chuckle under his breath and coutinue.

"I know thank you Bianca but even the greatest people who say they fear nothing fear something even if it's a small fear. I know I fear nothing in general it just I fear everything I've done, will it be for knot, or will the future truly have change beacuse of me. Course I can go to the future but everything depends on now, we are to shape our own futures." He turn to have Bianca facing him to which cause her to blush.  
"Bianca, you and the girls as well as my Pokemon are the only thing keeping me sane, and from not destroying the Earth. When I nearly lost Anabel I-I didn't whether to coutinue or to just destroying everything that has meaning. Bianca you'll are my treasure, I wanted you to know that everything that has happen is for the future that you all can enjoy." He embrace her and thank her for listening. Having calm his stress Ash walk back to the villa hand in hand with Bianca.

**What do you think? Also a question, I'm deep in though about whether to add Delia to Ash's harem. I know Incest your sick! But I will explain in Chapter 15 of Chosen one's return. Just a head up Delia is not really Ash's birth mother so voice your own thoughts and let me know.**

**Next chapter will be all the Gym leaders that are have something for Ash in their own stories. Just this chapter and another then we will be moving to Pokemon. Later and Peace!**


End file.
